The Many Booms of Bowser Jr./Transcript
Prologue: The Many Beatings of Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.: Can I go outside to catch the leprechaun? (Foot squashes him) DAAAAH! Bowser Jr: I'm standing on a walllll! (Gets pushed off) WAAAAUGH! NO! Bowser Jr: Where am I? (Dr. Zomboss: He's now on my plate!) Bowser Jr.: DAAAH! Bowser Jr: Do you want to build a snowman? (Cat: ROAR! to eat Bowser Jr NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM!) 'DAAAAH! Bowser Jr: Can I go to the concert? '(Boxing glove punches him) DAAAAH! Bowser Jr: Can I have a potato? (Potato gets chucked at him) 'NYAAAAH! Bowser Jr: Can I go fight the monster? '(Foot kicks him) 'NYAH! Bowser Jr: '(Flying on an airplane) 'I'm flying out the airplane looking out the window '(Loses control) 'DAH! Bowser Jr: '(Petey: Why you so worthless?! Jr. is forced in a car while it rams into a wall) 'Woooaaah Dah! Bowser Jr: '(Playing with a crayon) 'Rrrr! Rrrr! Rrrr! Rrrr! Waugh! Ow! Bowser Jr: '(Walking towards a hole) 'La, la, la, la, la! AAAAAAAH! Bowser Jr: Can I go to the aquarium? '(Gets hit by a fish) 'Yowie! Bowser Jr: Can I go to Australia? '(Boomerang Hammer Bro: You know that, you really offended me. to assault Bowser Jr.) 'Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah! Bowser Jr: Can I go to the bank? '(Cat Big shows up and stuffs Bowser Jr. in (Cat Big: You saw nothing, see? Myah, see?) Bowser Jr: Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah! (Kicked by LuigiFan00001: It's good!) Bowser Jr: Yo, Ho! Yohohohohoho! Owawawawa! (Repeatedly bounced and grabbed by LuigiFan00001's hand) (Bowser Jr is reversed through the previous two bloopers while LuigiFan00001 says "it's good" backwards) Bowser Jr.: WOWOWWOWOWOWOWAUGH! (Launched by a giant bullet bill) Bowser Jr.: (Roy: You're an idiot.) 'HRRGH- '(*Explodes in anger*) Bowser Jr.: Can I go - (Cheep Chomp: 'Sup mo*****) 'Waahahahah! Bowser Jr.: '(Dropped into a trash can) 'YIGOW! Bowser Jr: Mm, yum, I like this drink! '(Shown to be Toxic Waste) '*Intoxication* Bowser Jr: (Inhales something toxic, causing him to pass out. Moral kids! Don’t get high!) Bowser Jr: ('Rolls die that reads Rock.) Hmmph! (Meta Knight rolls die that reads scissors. Meta Knight: *Rages*) Ow! Bowser Jr: (Scissors are on his neck) I’m going emo! Bowser Jr: Can I go to the parking lot King K. Rool? (*'Gets crushed* King K. Rool: What was that about me being fat?!') Bowser Jr: Can I go into the kitchen? (Gets trapped by a pan) Bowser Jr: Can I go into the construction site? (Gets hit by a brick) DAAAAAH! Bowser Jr: Can I go into the Lana Pola? (Gets squashed by LuigiFan00001's foot) Bowser Jr: AAAH! (Pokemon: NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM.) Bowser Jr: You're old! (Kamek: *Knocks him away* NYAH!) Bowser Jr: Can I go eat some chocolate cake? (*gets headshotted by Morton twice* Morton: Woo! Headshot! Woo! Headshot!) Bowser Jr: I've got a cannon! You can't stop me now! (Gets squashed by LuigiFan00001's foot) *Wails in defeat* Bowser Jr: Can I go into the haaaaaaaaaunted hoouuuuuse? *silence* (Roy: Wendy, get me the bat.) Bowser Jr: Oh boy! I always wanted a Wii U! (*Giant Wii U falls on Jr.) DAAAH! *LuigiFan inserts Jr. in drying machine* Bowser Jr: (*Gets head stuck in a jar*) '''*Indecipherable gibberish* Bowser Jr: What? (*Gets assaulted by tennis balls*)' No! NOOOO! Bowser Jr: '(*Gets stuffed into a jar*) *Wails muffled inside* Bowser Jr: '(Firefighter: *Gibberish*) '''You're stupid! '(Firefighter smacks Jr. "MMHM!") Bowser Jr: (Some other guy: You are a maggot!) 'You suck! '(*Assaults Jr.*) 'AAAAAAAH! Bowser Jr: '(Gets abducted by Swinub) 'RAAAAAAAAAH! Bowser Jr: I am a Megura! '(Throws potato but bounces back at him) 'Oh! Augh. Bowser Jr: You're fat! '(Turtle: What'd you say?) 'You're fat! '(*Assaults Jr.*) '''No! No! NOOOOOOOOO! Bowser Jr:(Gets grabbed by two pick-up hands) What? NOOOOOO! Bowser Jr: Oh boy, slide! WHEEEEEE! '(Falls off before he can reach the bottom) '''Ow! Bowser Jr: Slide! WHEEEEEEEE! '(Gets damaged from the impact upon reaching the bottom) Ow! Bowser Jr: (*Walks to toilet*) 'La, la, la, la la! '(Title card: We are more mature than flushing Bowser Jr. down the toilet.) Bowser Jr: What the heck is that? DAH! (Bulborb: *Eating* NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! *Gulps*) *Bowser Jr Plays with DK's bongos* DK: Get away from my bongos! GRRRRRR! *Pow* Thwomp: *gibberish* slumps in boredom OOMPH! *Squashes Junior*) Bowser Jr: WOAAAAAAH! (Piranha Plant: *Sings Dschinghis Khan's Moskau in German; beats up Jr.*) Ed: Yay, it's time to make the donuts (while beating up Bowser Jr.) Bowser Jr: (Gets electrocuted) '*WAAAAH!* Bowser Jr: Ooh, what’s that? '(*Microwave closes on him*) Bowser Jr: (King Cole: OLD KING COLE WAS A MERRY OLD SOUL AND THE MERRY OLD SOUL WAS HE! HE COME FOR HIS PIPE, AND HE COME FOR HIS BOWL, AND HE COME FOR BOWSER JR. TO DIE! DIE! STUPID!) '''Yeow!' Bowser Jr: Oh boy! I always wanted to go on a slingshot! ('*Gets launched*') What? AAAAH! Bowser Jr: AAAAAAAAAH! '(*Chain Chomp chases him*)' Bowser Jr: I want a donut! '(Fat Pig: I want a Donut too! *Crushes Jr* Oink I’m fat!)' Bowser Jr: '(Narrator: One day, the King Pig was as bored as usual. King Pig: I’m so bored! There’s nothing here to do today! Narrator: So he decided to beat up Bowser Jr. King Pig: Die! Die! Die! He’s dead! *Laughs*) 'DAAAAAAAH!! Bowser Jr: '(Roy: I’m firing mah laser!!! *Fires*) DAAAAAH! Bowser Jr: Can I have your ball? '(Lemmy: Sure! *Jr. bounces too high and crashes*) '''YAAAAH! Bowser Jr: You suck, God! '(Arceus: How dare you! Pointy feet attack! *Assaults Jr.*) 'No, no, no! '(Judgement!) 'Baha! DAAAAAH! '(Where’s your master now? *chuckles*) Bowser Jr: You’re stupid! (Sid: *Gasp* How, dare you! *Attacks Jr.* KABOING! I love doing that.* Bowser Jr: *Suffocating from snake* 'He’s constricting me! Bowser Jr: Duel on! Mah! Rah! '*Ends up losing* Bowser Jr: AAAH! *Stormtrooper Pigs run over Jr: Oink, Oink, Oink, Oink, Hup Two hup two hup two come on man let’s go! All hail King Pig!* 'Ow. Bowser Jr: ('Larry: Hey loser, wanna play tennis? *Beats up Jr:*) 'Ow, ow, ow, ow! OWWWW! '(Nyep.) *Bowser Jr is assaulted by a metal bar as LuigiFan says *BADASWING!* twice.* Bowser Jr: *Pokemon Trainer: Go pokeball! *Catches Jr.* All right! Go Bowser Jr! '''RAAAAH! '''Cat Big: Go, Excadrill, chief! *Jr. is quickly defeated* Pokemon Trainer: I’m releasing you in the wild. *you’ll be there...* GAME OVER Bowser Jr: Look at me I’m an Oompa Loompa! Category:Scripts Category:Super Plush Mario